Jugemu (Standpunk Underground)
Jugemu (Kanji: 寿限無) is a character introduced in Standpunk Underground. Appearance ss Personality sss Synopsis History 12 years ago, a 16-year-old Jugemu witnessed a murder. Jugemu bore witness to the murder in court; as a result, The Murderer was convicted of the murder and then sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. However, The Murderer used a Stand to kill a supermajority of the courtroom's occupants and then attempted to use the Stand to kill him as well. Fortunately for him, Genie in a Bottle protected him from The Murderer's Stand. Subsequently, because The Murderer did not want to combat a Stand that he did not have intel on, the murderer fled the courtroom. Because his parents and siblings were among the occupants of the courtroom that were killed by The Murderer, Jugemu embarked on a quest to subject The Murderer to the lifetime imprisonment that The Murderer had been sentenced to. 2 years later, an 18-year-old Jugemu happened upon a 2-year-old girl. Jugemu attempted to reunite the girl with her parents and thereby discovered that the girl's single-mother had been tortured to death by The Murderer. While the girl's father had been tortured into madness by The Murderer. So, because his failure to capture The Murderer made him feel responsible for the death of the girl's murder and the maddening of the girl's father, Jugemu adopted the girl. Because the girl and the authorities were strangely unaware of the girl's name, Jugemu christened the girl as Touhime. 10 years later, a 28-year-old Jugemu confronted The Murderer in an Underground Stand Fight. Unfortunately for Jugemu, 10 years ago, The Murderer had utilized the ability of his Stand upon Touhime and The Murderer was aware of Jugemu's adoption of Touhime. So The Murderer was able to utilize the threat of harming Touhime to defeat Jugemu. However, because Genie in a Bottle protected Jugemu from The Murderer without Jugemu's consent, The Murderer was unable to kill Jugemu. Subsequently, immediately after the Underground Stand Fight between Jugemu and The Murderer, The Murderer used his Stand to mortally wound Touhime. In order to prolong Touhime's passage from the realm of the living to the realm of the dead, Jugemu killed Touhime with Genie in a Bottle and then withdrew Touhime from Genie's "lamp". Unfortunately for Jugemu, in order to prevent Genie from displacing Touhime's personality with Genie's personality, he has to abstain from depositing Touhime into Genie's "lamp" and thereby abstain from utilizing Genie and all of his other Stands as well. Jugemu knows that, without Genie and his other Stands, he is no match for The Murderer. Yet, at the same time, Jugemu knows that utilizing Genie and or any of his other Stands will leave Touhime at the mercy of the merciless Genie. So, in order to defeat The Murderer, Jugemu has to utilize Genie and his other Stands. Yet, in order to allow Touhime to live as a human rather than as a Stand, Jugemu has to NOT utilize Genie and his other Stands. Thus, Jugemu has to chose between defeating The Murderer or allowing Touhime to live a normal life. And, because The Murderer is such an enormous threat to the entirety of the world as a whole and ALL of the world's inhabitants, Jugemu is unsure of which is the more moral choice to make... Abilities and Powers sss Trivia * His full name is Abe no Jugemu Jugemu Gokō-no surikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kuunerutokoro-ni Sumutokoro Yaburakōji-no burakōji Paipopaipo Paipo-no-shūringan Shūringan-no Gūrindai Gūrindai-no Ponpokopī-no Ponpokonā-no Chōkyūmei-no Chōsuke (Kanji: 安倍の寿限無寿限無五劫の擦り切れ海砂利水魚の水行末雲来末風来末食う寝る処に住む処やぶら小路の藪柑子パイポパイポ パイポのシューリンガンシューリンガンのグーリンダイグーリンダイのポンポコピーのポンポコナーの長久命の長助). Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Standpunk Underground